Una nueva vida en South Park
by Lynn Bondevik
Summary: Nunca pensaron llegar a aquel pueblo que siempre creyeron ficticio, no señor. Y menos el encontrarse con quienes alguna vez fueron sus amores platónicos. ¡Esto era como vivir en un sueño! ¿Cómo recibirán los alumnos de la Preparatoria de South Par a los nuevos tres estudiantes? ¿Cómo responderá Cartman al descubrir su nacionalidad? -Miren, ahí va la minoría. [Aparición de OC's]


Hola. -sale de una caja de tomates-

He regresado en forma de fichas(?, ahora con un fandom que me tiene totalmente viciada xD aunque, aún no sé manejar muy bien las personalidades de los personajes, así que me disculpo si me sale muy ooc...

Ah, sí. Aquí haré aparición de 3 de mis OC's que originalmente había creado para el fandom de Five Nights at Freddy's, así que quise probar con usarlos por aquí xD sé que a la mayoría no le agradan los OC's, así que si no te gustan ahórrate cualquier mal comentario, ¿vale? uvu

South Park no me pertenece, pertenece a los benditos(? Rey Parker y Matt Stone c: solo los OC son de mi autoría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—María, ¡María! —Exclamaba un joven de negros cabellos echándole aire a otra chica bastante parecida a él, con la diferencia que ésta tenía el cabello de color castaño un tanto oscuro pero de igual manera se podía notar la diferencia entre ambos, chica que parecía estar en medio de un shock repentino que ni siquiera pudo mantenerse de pie por tan repentina emoción de su parte.

Sin embargo, en la puerta de la entrada se encontraba otra joven de cabellos un tanto más claros que los de la otra castaña que acompañaban con unos brillantes orbes dorados se encontraba casi en el mismo estado, pudiendo ella al menos mantenerse de pie. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que su expresión era casi la misma que la de su contra parte.

—¿Hola? —Cuestionó una mujer algo robusta alzando una ceja por la expresión de la joven que tenía enfrente, quien reaccionó al momento parpadeando un par de veces.

—¡Ah! Disculpe mi reciente comportamiento... —Mencionó volteando a ver sus dos compañeros de techo por un momento. —Y el de ellos, claro.

—No es problema. — Sonrió amable la mayor. —Mi nombre es Sheila Broflovski, y quería darles la bienvenida a South Park.

—Muchas gracias. —Le correspondió el gesto de la misma manera. —Oh, claro. Mi nombre es Darlene Reyes, y ellos... —Señaló a ambos chicos quienes de un momento a otro pasaron de estar en el piso al más grande de los sofás de la habitación. —Son María y Alejandro. Ellos son mellizos.

—Un gusto. —Dijo con simpleza el único hombre la zona volteándola a ver con un ademán con la mano, mostrando así unos oscuros orbes grisáceos detrás de unos simples anteojos junto a una expresión seria, pero tranquila. —Saluda, María.

—¿Eh? Oh, buenas noches. — Saludó sin muchas ganas la castaña revelando unos ojos parecidos a los de Alejandro siendo éstos un poco más claros, pero su expresión se denotaba bastante aburrida para el gusto de Sheila. Por alguna razón le había recordado a uno de los compañeros de su hijo, demasiado que le molestaba. Pero prefirió ahorrarse comentarios por ahora.

—El gusto es mío. —Respondió por fin la pelirroja. —¿De casualidad no se encuentran sus padres?

—Mamá. —Habló por fin el chico que acompañaba a Broflovski captando su atención al momento para luego murmurarle algo al oído, algo que hizo que la cara de la mayor se tornara a una preocupada. —Oh, perdona por por preguntar tan de repente.

—No se preocupe, señora. Igual es algo a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados. —Fue su turno responder desviando un poco la mirada, para luego retornarla hacia ambos Broflovski esta vez con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. —¿No quisieran pasar a tomar algo?

—Muchas gracias, pero ahora debemos irnos. No tardará en llegar mi marido. —Dijo antes de estrechar su mano con la de Darlene a modo de despedida, seguido de un ademán para despedirse de ambos mellizos. —Hasta entonces.

—Nos vemos. —Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, fue despedida de igual manera por el joven de una peculiar ushanka verde que la acompañaba, lo cual la dejó pasmada por un momento mientras los observaba retirarse por el pavimento frente a su hogar. Ya era tarde, o al menos para ellos que todavía eran estudiantes.

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro junto a un leve tinte carmín en el área de sus mejillas. Debía estar soñando.

—Ya quita de ahí, marica. Pareces niña enamorada. —Se burló la ojigris sin despegar la vista de su celular que sabrá Jesús cuándo lo habrá sacado, causando que ésta frunciera el ceño.

—Cállate. ¿Quién fue la que casi se quedó sin aire en cuanto vio a Kyle?

—Tú te quedaste igual, creo que de no ser porque estabas agarrando la puerta también hubieras caído. — Recriminó sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

—Idiota.

—Como sea, se hace tarde. —Sentenció de repente Alejandro interrumpiendo a ambas jóvenes mientras se levantaba del sofá. —Mañana tenemos el primer día clase.

—Ah, pues por mí me pueden lamer un ovario. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi noche. —La castaña más oscura también se levantó sin soltar su teléfono. — Sueñen lindo.~ A menos que quieran que Kenny se les aparezca por la noche.

—Que te den. —Respondieron al unísono tanto Darlene como  
Alejandro rodando los ojos por su más sutiles respuestas. Aunque, esta vez sí que estaba siendo sutil.

Porque claro, estos chicos sabían más de lo que se pudieran imaginar tanto de ese pueblo montañés como de sus habitantes. Quizás, solo quizás pudieran contenerse de mencionar algunas de las cosas que sabían de ambos. No querían arruinar su reputación. No tan pronto tan siquiera.

Pero, como el destino quería demasiado al dúo de "señoritas", el timbre sonó nuevamente antes de que pudieran subir cada uno a su habitación correspondiente. Esta vez fue el turno del azabache abrir la puerta encontrándose con un mujer de largo cabello rubio acompañada de quien parecía ser su esposo, pero eso no dislocó a las castañas.

Lo que sí, fue ver a uno de los dos que parecían ser sus hijos. Casi les da un orgasmo mental, o bueno, ¿quién dice que no les dio en realidad?

Ésa segunda Bienvenida iría para largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
¿Y qué tal? Lo hice corto ya que solo es el prólogo (8 esto va pa' largo xD o eso espero(?

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida :D

No los aburriré mucho con notas largas y aburridas, ¡así que hasta la otra, criatura que haya leído esto!


End file.
